During emergencies, disasters, wartime, equipment failure or other troubled situations, the regular communications structures such as wireless cell phone towers, satellite dish, Internet, etc., may become damaged or suffer a power outage in one region, but still operate normally in another region. Moreover, even in situations where there is no disaster, it is sometimes advantageous to utilize the still-working communications infrastructure in other areas, for example, such as to reduce operational overload or to avoid communication congestion in one major city, but not in other areas; or when there is equipment malfunction in one region, but not in another. Additionally, for military or missing person purposes, or in remote areas, where there are few existing stationary communication towers, it is beneficial to be able to use the functional infrastructure that exists in other areas. Therefore, it would be valuable to have methods and apparatuses to address these scenarios and how to optimally operate (e.g. such as through calibration of) the substituted methods and systems.